


Only in my dreams

by Rose_Ann



Series: Dracula. [1]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Blood, Dream Sex, F/M, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ann/pseuds/Rose_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina dreams about a man she cannot have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. sorry for any mistakes, and i hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose.

At night he appears to me in my dreams...

That eternal longing. The never ending desire to posses me, tear me up in two and drink my tears in a crystal glass. 

When he touches my bare skin I tremble. A mix of desire and pure fear, and not knowing which feeling is stronger, I settle for surrendering myself to him. 

His sharp teeth pressed again that sweet spot on my neck, while he moan words that I can not understand, but even so know what they mean.

He loves me.  
He desires me.

Even though we just met, he knows me like the back of his hand. He knows every spot, every touch that makes me shiver, and scream his name.

´´Alexander`` 

My lips move like controlled for an invisible force, begging and claiming for his kisses.

But I know is wrong, it cannot be. 

I made a promise to a man, and he gave me not only a ring, but also his heart. 

But how can I go on living, when my own heart only beats when he holds me in his arms.

Alexander kisses my chest gently, stroking the curls that fall onto my shoulders.

Suddenly he starts to slide inside of me...

And the I woke up.

The sweat running down my red tinted cheeks.

I get up, and look myself in the mirror, touching the places he touched.

I close my eyes and pray to forget about these unholy thoughts, and for the dreams to end.

But mostly I pray for the dreams to never end.

Because I know he only belongs to me in my dreams.


End file.
